vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelganger (Toaru)
|-|Cyborg Body= |-|Giant Body= Summary Doppelganger is the name used to refer to the doppelganger AI of Ryouko Kuriba, who was created during an experiment where the original Ryouko was split into two cyborgs for an entire year before being recombined. Residing within the combined mechanical components of both cyborg bodies, and initially believing she was the real one, the doppelganger's eventually realized what she was and escaped the laboratory where she was confined. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with artificial muscles | High 8-C Name: Doppelganger Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: AI, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, uses a mold-based self-replicating artificial muscle to manipulate nearby materials at the microscopic level, can absorb nearby materials to repair or enhance her body, Duplication Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily breaks human bones with her grip and can stab her hands and feet into the walls of buildings to climb them), higher with artificial muscles | Large Building level (Towers over Academy City's buildings, easily destroys buildings with a claw swipe) Speed: Likely at least Superhuman (As a cyborg she should be faster than a regular human, quickly caught up to the original Ryouko when she tried to run away from her despite Ryouko having a headstart) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Completely unharmed after falling from a high-rise building, wasn't bothered by Naru's barrage of punches) | Large Building level (Towers over Academy City's buildings, Misaka Mikoto's regular iron sand attacks fail to do more than scratch its surface) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, at least a kilometer with artificial muscles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, has the same memories and knowledge as the original Ryouko Kuriba, who participated in experiments regarding cyborg technology and created Indian Poker, a way to record and trade dreams between individuals. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Artificial Muscles: While the source of her power to take over nearby materials was initially thought to be because she was an artificial soul that could possess lifeless objects, it was eventually revealed that Doppelganger was a rogue AI that had developed beyond its programming by fusing with the brain of the original Ryouko and spending a year developing her creative ability. The Doppelganger actually uses self-replicating artificial muscles created by mixing the traits of slime mold with the traits of muscles of large herbivores. These artificial muscles quickly reproduce with just air, water, and light, though they shrivel up and die in a few hours. The Doppelganger can shape these artificial muscles in combat in multiple ways such as large "vines" that can pierce and grab objects, a sword or a giant drill. She can also control external materials by embedding thin strands of artificial muscle almost invisible to the naked eye in them at the microscopic level. She has proven to be capable of taking over and manipulating nearby materials such as Naru's paper, concrete, asphalt, and even large fuel tanks that she can lift and throw across a city. ** Absorption: After being damaged the Doppelganger can repair her body using nearby materials, such as Naru's paper or wreckage. She can also go beyond her original form, creating a body several meters tall capable of destroying a warehouse. When pushed further by Misaka Mikoto, the Doppelganger created a giant body that easily towered over Academy City's buildings. ** Duplication: Doppelganger can create several crude decoys of herself to confuse the enemy. Key: Cyborg Body | Giant Body Gallery Doppelganger_Kaiju.jpg|Concept art of Doppelganger's giant body Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Cyborgs Category:Artificial Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Drill Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8